Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by alexherrera5
Summary: Baby Mitchell's first Christmas! (With some extra Bechloe cuteness)


A/N: I wanted to thank you all for reading and thank everyone who has left comments on all my other stories. They all mean so much. I can't thank you all enough for reading. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Chloe was currently sitting in the kitchen wrapping the last of the Christmas gifts her parents sent over for Frankie. Her brother- in- law introduced them to Amazon and online shopping in the middle of December because they were way too worried about how they would get Christmas gifts to their grandbaby. They went a little overboard though. Over the course of the last week, eight boxes full of toys and clothes have arrived at their house (that's not even counting the gifts from everyone else). Hence why Chloe is still wrapping gifts on Christmas Eve. Just as she placed a bow on top of some soft zone thing for Frankie to climb on, (what a six month old could do with this at the moment she had no idea, but it was still cute) Beca came stomping into the kitchen after disappearing for thirty minutes.

"I thought you were laying Frankie down. Did you take a detour or something?" Chloe joked. She stopped laughing when she noticed her wife's eyes were red like she had been crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" The redhead stood up and wrapped her arms around Beca.

"You know how we were supposed to pick up my dad and step-mom from the airport tonight?" The brunette said as she buried her face in Chloe's neck.

"I do. Is their flight delayed? What happened?"

"It isn't delayed. They had their flight refunded. They aren't coming. He said that Sheila has to return to work on the 28th instead of January 2nd and he didn't feel a three day trip would be worth it." Chloe opened her mouth to say something but Beca pulled herself away but Chloe knew she was about to go off and decided to keep her mouth shut. "Like what kind of person doesn't think seeing their grand child is worth it? He keeps declining or cancelling every time we invite him out here and I've put up with it, but he basically said our daughter wasn't worth the trip! How could someone say that about her? He bitched all throughout college that I wasn't making an effort and now that I'm trying, he is acting exactly how he used to and I'm done." Beca wiped the tears off her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm done trying to be nice and I'm done inviting him over. Your parents have come to see Frankie multiple times in the past six months and one time they only stayed for a weekend. Even my mom came to see her!" She stretched her arms out and pointed in the direction of Frankie's room. "I don't understand, Chlo."

"Come here, baby." Chloe sat on one of the kitchen chairs, opening her arms for Beca, who quickly made her way across the kitchen and sat on her lap. The redhead pulled her close and rocked her slowly.

"I hate him so much and I hate even more how I feel like I need his approval. I have this amazing house, amazing job, amazing wife and baby and I just want him to be proud of me. I want him to fucking see his granddaughter!" Beca began to shift and Chloe knew she was going to bolt, so she wrapped her arms tighter around her.

"Look at me, Becs." The brunette shook her head and mumbled a 'no' into Chloe's neck. The redhead put her hand under Beca's chin and lifted her head to look at her. "You can't force him to be part of Franny's life. If he doesn't want to be then that is his loss, but that baby has so many people who love her. You also have so many people who are proud of you. There are two girls in your life who are especially proud of you. You don't need him. Plus, Christmas with just the three of us sounds like a really great Christmas to me."

"You're amazing. Do you know that?" Beca smiled and kissed her wife's lips.

"I've been told a few times." Chloe grinned widely and gave Beca a tight hug. "Now help me take all these gifts to the tree."

/

Chloe woke up because she heard rustling coming from the baby monitor along with Beca whispering to Frankie. She looked over at the clock and saw it was 7:00am. She grabbed the baby monitor off the nightstand and placed it against her ear, listening to Beca talk to their daughter as she got her dressed.

" _Frankie, are you excited for your first Christmas?"_ There was a pause, almost as if Beca was waiting for a response. _"I'm excited for your first Christmas. Your grandpa was supposed to be here, but he decided that we weren't important enough"_ Chloe could hear a perfectly timed gasp coming from Frankie and she smiled. It was like her daughter was listening. _"I know, right? Us? Not important? Crazy. I know for sure that you are the most important thing on the earth right now. And judging by the way your mommy looks at me, I know I'm pretty important too."_ She could hear the sound of Beca giving Frankie a kiss. _"You look so cute in your outfit, Frankie! C'mon, let's go wake mommy."_

Chloe quickly put the baby monitor back on the nightstand and laid back down, acting like she was asleep. She was so lucky to be married to Beca. She knew her wife was scared shitless when they decided on having a baby. Beca tearfully expressed one night that her biggest fear was that she would end up like her father. It was an understandable fear, but Chloe knew the second that Frankie was born that Beca would be an amazing mother. Between reading stories in silly voices and doing ridiculous things to make her laugh or stop crying, there was no room for doubt. She also knows damn well that that baby loves her mama. Whenever Frankie hears the door shut when Beca gets home from work, she begins bouncing and screaming, just waiting for her mama to scoop her up and kiss her face. The bedroom door creaking open interrupted Chloe's thoughts. She turned around to see Frankie in a onesie that says "My First Christmas" and a fluffy red tutu. Both girls knew the tutu wouldn't last long, but it was still too cute.

"Merry Christmas!" Beca said as she placed Frankie into Chloe's arms and then sat on her side of the bed. She kissed Chloe's lips softly, letting the kiss linger for a bit until a jealous baby pressed her hand against Beca's cheek to break them apart. Both girls pulled away from each other and then each pressed their lips against one of Frankie's cheeks. The baby giggled loudly until she was over it and squirmed her way out of the kisses.

"Merry Christmas, my loves! I know it's only 7:15 but this is hands down already the best Christmas ever."

"Even better than the one where I proposed to you?" Beca said, pouting. Chloe laughed and pecked her lips.

"You're right. These are definitely tied." Chloe, with Frankie in her arms, quickly jumped out of bed and held a hand out for Beca. "C'mon, mama. We got presents to open!"

/

Beca was trying her best to place Frankie in that weird bumbo seat her sister-in-law bought for them, (she always struggled trying to get Frankie's chubby thighs in comfortably) while Chloe set out all of Frankie's gifts around her. Beca chuckled when she saw how wide her daughter's eyes got at the sight of all the gifts.

"Those are all for you, princess!" Beca said excitedly. There were gifts from them (obviously), Aubrey and Stacie, Chloe's parents, Chloe's siblings, Beca's mom, Amy and Bumper, all of the other Bella's, Jesse and his wife, and even Benji sent Frankie a gift. Beca couldn't help but smile to herself at how loved her baby was.

The girls sat on either side of Frankie to help open the gifts. She kept leaning forward after each toy was unwrapped to grab it. She would shake it, push the buttons and play with each toy for a moment until another one was opened and presented to her. Beca made sure to take a picture of the baby with each toy and to send the photo to whichever friend, parent or sibling was kind enough to send it to her and Chloe made sure to write down who gave her what so when they thanked everyone it would be personal. Thirty- five gifts later, (yes thirty- five, Chloe counted) Frankie was bouncing back and forth between playing with the set of plastic car keys Emily bought her and loudly smacking the rainbow xylophone that Beca would have to thank (kill) Jesse for getting her. Beca was currently throwing all the wrapping paper into a trash bag when Chloe tapped her shoulder and presented her with two medium sized wrapped gifts. Beca held up a finger and quickly made her way to the tree and pulled a small square box and a small rectangular box. Both girls made their way to the floor and sat next to Frankie again, trading boxes with each other.

"You go first, Becs." Chloe said excitedly biting her lip. Beca took the smaller of the two boxes and read the label out loud."

"To mama, love Frankie." She smiled wide and looked at her completely oblivious daughter who was engrossed with all her toys still. Beca quickly unwrapped it to reveal a brand new pair of Beats Headphones. "This is so awesome, Frankie! How'd you know I needed new ones? Was it because you broke my other ones?" Beca leaned down and kissed Frankie's head before smoothing her hair down over that little bald spot on the back of her head (thankful that the hair was finally growing in). She placed the headphones on the side next to her and pulled the slightly larger and heavier box onto her lap. She read the label and blew a kiss towards Chloe after reading it was from her. She excitedly tore the paper away and covered her mouth when she saw that it was a brand new mixing board. "Chlo, these are so expensive. You didn't have to get me this. I mean I love it so so much though but- "

"No, buts. I know the one you have now is worn out, Becs. I also know that you've been refusing to buy yourself a new one because we have had very expensive things happening one after the other. You do so much for us, babe. Mixing has been something you've loved for so long. You deserve this." Beca placed the mixing board down and crawled over to her wife, hugging her tightly and thanking her over and over. She pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Okay, now it's your turn!" Beca sat back down and pulled Frankie out of her bumbo and onto her lap. When her daughter whined, she quickly tore open the packaging on those car keys she adored so much and handed them over to her. After they were situated, Beca nodded and Chloe picked up the smaller of the two boxes, squeezing Frankie's cheeks with her thumb and middle finger after seeing it was from her. The redhead opened the wrapping and saw a red velvet box. She slowly opened it to see a pair of gold diamond earrings.

"Frankie knew how upset you were when you lost one of your diamond earrings while you were at an event for school and she insisted that she get you a new pair for Christmas." Chloe leaned over and kissed Frankie's cheek multiple times, making the baby giggle.

"Open the other one now! It's from me." The brunette said as she grinned.

Chloe peeled the wrapping paper off the rectangular box and was this time greeted with a blue velvet box. She opened the box and saw a silver bracelet with all three of their birthstones on it, accented with diamonds. Chloe took the bracelet out of the box and scooted over closer to Beca.

"I love it so much, Becs. Please put it on me." Beca took the bracelet and clipped it around Chloe's wrist. She then pulled the redhead into a kiss, mindful of the baby on her lap. When the redhead pulled away, she began picking up the remainder of the wrapping paper on the floor.

"Hey, Chlo? Crawl back over here for a sec. I want to show you something." Once Chloe made her way back over to Beca, the brunette picked up her wrist and pointed to the bracelet. "See how these three are our birthstones and the rest around the bracelet are diamonds?" Chloe nodded her head confused, but kept listening. "Well I did that on purpose. The lady at the jewelry store said that if I did it this way we can um… add more birthstones to it in the future." Chloe looked up at her wife biting her lip, trying hard to hide the smile that so desperately wanted to escape.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."


End file.
